


A-gay-ken

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Macro/Micro, Monsters, Other, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, no vore honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Murderface and Mustakrakish do it. That's... it.Don't ask me when in time this is. I have no idea.





	

Didn't Steven Universe say he really wanted to see a giant woman? Or man, or whatever? (That thing probably didn't go under any kind of gender label.) He'd heard that shit playing on the TV while Toki and Pickles quietly took custody of the big screen watching cartoons. But as stupid as their weenie cartoons were, he had to admit... that little bastard was totally right. Perhaps it was the years of sexual neglect, or his own general weirdness, or maybe just the powerful impact that King Star King can have on a thirsty middle-aged man, but holy fuck.

Holy fuck, was that lake troll they read about and summoned one badass motherfucker.

A big, red badass. With spikes running down its back and shit. And horns, and scraggly long hair, on its head and the lower side of its awkwardly-shaped gut. Pointy hipbones and long nails, and big goddamn teeth. And it had big shoulders and cool shin-covering doo-dads and holy shit, Murderface was absolutely in love. He wanted it. Like, holy hot damn, he wanted that thing to do some crazy shit with his naked body. 

And like, what did it even have downstairs? A dick? A vagina? Did it have like one of those bird cloacas? Or claspers? Or a bifurcated vag like kangaroos did? Or something entirely different? Did it lay eggs? Holy shit, that'd be awesome. He'd spent too many goddamn nights on the DethBus jacking off in the bathrooms thinking about this shit. He was determined to find that elusive motherfucker!

Of course they'd killed Mustakrakish. Or at least, one would think so. But the book that had all of the information about him said he was way more durable than that. In fact he was probably just sleeping, recuperating, all of his guts returning to his body and shit. And thinking about THAT got Murderface even hotter. What a fucking badass. So he read up on his old pal. Mated during the summer, and was much less violent when not awoken through horrific chants in the form of metal music. (Probably should've read that section earlier.) Then he bothered Charles for a trip back to Finland by himself and decided that was that. Only one night. In the summer.

This wasn't his ideal vacation spot, sure, but after arriving he spent most of the day in the DethPlane waiting for night to come around so he could seduce the massive lake troll in private. It felt like years before people in the teeny weeny Finnish village finally seemed to be asleep. Which meant it was his time to board a little boat and go on an adventure.

Clearly Mustakrakish wasn't a fan of metal. A choice Murderface questioned, but regardless he figured it'd work out better to just yell at it.

"Hey pal! Hey! Hey! Troll guy! Hey!"

Soon enough he could see the lump in its back rising above the water's surface, followed by the rest of it. He shuddered. Holy fuck, it was so damn big and monstrous and attractive. "Hey." He mumbled. Shit, he didn't get around to having sex very often. The creature, seeming to be in one of its better moods, quietly looked down towards him.

With two long fingernails it grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. Sweat dripped down his brow. How the fuck do you seduce a lake troll?!

Instead of using words he just awkwardly reached for his shorts, allowing them to fall around his ankles. And he was seriously freeballing again. (Of course, underwear would only get in the way on a night like this!) At the very least it seemed to understand, and was staring at his... lower regions with great intrigue. 

"...Hi." 

Mustakrakish rolled its tongue across its... lips? Teeth? That general area. It was purple. A purple tongue. His legs twitched as the tip of that tongue met his crotch, and it was soft and wet and fucking amazing. "Oh, shit!"

Its eyes bore into him as it made a low chirring sound, releasing him into the palm of its massive hand. Its tongue lolled across the top of his head, causing his hair to stick out in random directions. Shit, it must've seen him as some kind of house-pet. But... the petting it gave him with the pad of its finger was pretty nice. It hummed and clicked, sitting in the middle of the lake. Somehow it sunk down before, but now its legs were above the water. (Magic portal, maybe?)

Damn thing sounded like it was purring, running its tongue back around Murderface's crotch and dragging the tip back along to his ass.

"Keep doin' that."

Maybe this thing was coherent. It sure as hell was listening. His legs twitched even harder, and he began harshly grinding into the folds of the monster's palm. "Oh fuck, oh fuck... I w- I want you to fuck me already!" Mustakrakish made more clicking sounds at him, rubbing its forehead against his back. "Nobody told me lake trollsch believe in takin' it schlow..." The troll pressed the front of its teeth to Murderface's belly, making a sort of kissing noise.

Being coddled wasn't metal.

But being coddled by a lake troll was way more badass.

He was lifted to Mustakrakish's shoulder, allowing him to crawl over to its jaw and plant little kisses on it. All the while its fingers softly patting the back of his head. Shit, he had a boner, he wanted to get off! He turned his attention to the troll's nether regions, finding... an unexpected surprise.

It was like, a few tentacles. But one was really big and the surrounding ones were about half its size. Regardless the big daddy was probably twice his fucking size. And it was wriggling. And shiny. And he realized there was drool on his lips, because holy shit did he want it. He scrabbled down the gigantic body of his partner, observing it up close. Kind of pinkish. Looked like it was retractable, too. He grabbed at two of the smaller tendrils, wrapping his legs around the big one like he was climbing a tree.

Oh yes. This was what he'd been looking for.

A hissing sort of amusement noise came from Mustakrakish's clenched teeth, nail scritching the back of Murderface's neck as the wiggling tendril found his mouth. This thing was weirdly gentle, probably knew he wouldn't be able to fit even half of this thing in his mouth. He let out a groan as the shorter appendages began licking up towards his asshole. He was gonna have sex!

"Fuck, I think I'm in love."

He took the tip into his mouth, feeling it wriggle and writhe into the back of his throat. He forced himself to hold in any possibilities of puking, instead humping at the remaining length between his arms. The other two tentacles squirmed, well-lubricated, into his ass. A muffled grunt came from the back of his throat. Shit. He was loved! By some kind of abomination, sure, but he was loved and he was damn good at this!

Mustakrakish gently pushed on his head, and he was fucking determined to pleasure this enormous motherfucker. Even if he was using his whole body. Though soon enough he was raised away from the big tentacle, allowing its gigantic, fat tip into his ass. They were having sex, actual sex!

Of course it didn't get very far. He didn't really care. Even though he could see where it bulged inside of his gut, holy shit. He wanted it. His mouth fell open and his toes curled, this tight, hot pleasure inside of him, curling inside his body, withdrawing and pushing back in. Drool and sweat dripped off of his shaking body. He sounded like he was wailing, keening, noises so horrible that nobody would believe he was enjoying himself. 

He fucking shrieked, incapable of taking anymore and firing his load across the wild scraggle of dark hair around the monster's crotch. Mustakrakish followed suit, producing so much sperm that it was fucking leaking everywhere and Murderface's guts felt tight. 

"Ah... fuck, isch on my vescht..."

He was panting, face red and legs sticky. Mustakrakish took care to lick him clean, before drawing him in for a cuddle.

His eyes closed. Wait till the guys heard about this!


End file.
